Load testing of a streaming service involves employing multiple streaming clients to access the streaming service to determine how well the streaming server performs under the load of the streaming client (e.g., how well the streaming service provides streams to—or services—the streaming clients). For example, performance measurements of buffering times or durations, jitter, and buffering delays can be recorded for the streaming service and/or each streaming client. The performance measurements can then be analyzed to quantify or qualify the performance of the streaming service.